


IronFalcon

by Bhishak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:30:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8085010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: Clint breaks into Tony's penthouse and pulls a prank on the playboy while he sleeps.





	

It was the about lunch time, and Sam started to feel a little hungry. Smirking Sam sent a text to Tony,'Hey babe, wanna go on a lunch date before the world ends again? :)'

'Not feeling good at the moment.' Tony replied. He stood in the bathroom, staring at the atrocity that was his hair at the moment. Usually, he tended to overreact about his hair, claiming it to be a monstrosity when it isn't. Not compared to this, anyway. This was truly the work of Satan. Clint had snuck in during the night and bleached his hair. Not only that, but it now stood flaming pink on the top.

Frowning Sam sent another text,'I'll be right over with a bowl of soup and crackers.' With that Sam grabbed a can of chicken noodle soup and started cooking while he sat a tray out setting crackers on it along with a bottle of water.

Tony smiled. 'You really don't have to.'

'To late soups almost done, I'll be up in 2 shakes ;) ' after he sent the text the soup was done. He poured it into a bowl and sat it on the tray. As carefully as he could he grabbed the tray and headed to the elevator.

Tony smiled and sighed, rubbing his forehead. Sam was too sweet for his own good. He'd demolish that soup if it was the last thing he did, though.

As the elevator went up Sam asked Jarvis how bad Tony really was feeling. In turn Jarvis said,"Mr. Stark is perfectly healthy, however there has been a new development." 

Raising an eyebrow Sam asked,"What do you mean by new development?" Jarvis said with what sounded like a snicker,"You wouldn't believe me if I told you sir." 

Rolling his eyes Sam stepped out of the elevator the second the door opened. However he wasn't at all prepared for the sight before him.

Tony gave him a sheepish look. "Thanks, love." He said, accepting the tray. "Barton decided he'd have a bit of fun last night."

Sam couldn't help the smile that quickly spread across his face. He let go of the tray and quickly pulled out his phone to saver the moment."This is gonna be my background,"muttered Sam as he started to giggle like a five year old.

Tony scowled. "Sam, come on, delete that!" He protested immediately, putting the tray down to try and grab his phone.

"No I wanna look at this forever, your so cute!" Sam said as he held his phone up in the air. He gave Tony a quick peck on the lips before taking off to the balcony.

"Sam!" he turned and took off after him, chasing him. "Delete that!" He whined, beginning to chase the falcon around his penthouse.

"Never!!" Yelled Sam as he jumped over the couch. Unfortunately his foot caught on the cushions making him fall flat on his face on the other side.

Tony paused to bustup laughing, whipping out his own phone to snag a pic of the hilarious position his boyfriend was in.

Groaning out Sam asked,"Are we even, can I keep your gorgeous hair as my background?"

"Hell no. I will send this to everyone we know if you don't delete it." Tony retorted.

Sitting up slowly Sam said,"You send that, I'll send your luscious pink lock's to the Internet." To show he wasn't joke he took out his phone and opened Twitter.

Tony opened his own Twitter, eyeing Sam.

Raising an eyebrow Sam smirked,"I see that we're at a stand still, now what?"

Tony blinked. "I'll delete mine if you delete yours."

Narrowing his eyes Sam said,"We both delete then toss our phones to each other as proof, on the count of three we delete then toss."

Tony nodded. "Okay. One. Two. Three." He deleted the picture and tossed his phone over.

Doing the same Sam deleted then tossed his phone over. When he caught Tony's phone he looked at the photos, not seeing the picture he said,"Clear, now how's mine?"

Tony blinked. "Clear." He sighed with a smile of relief and tossed Sam's phone back, replacing the couch cushions.

Catching his phone sam smiled back as he stood up,"Now, can we kiss and make up or do you wanna eat your soup first."

Tony scoffed and pulled Sam in by his hoodie strings, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

Smiling into the kiss Sam then wrapped an arm around Tony's waist. After moment he pulled away and said,"How about we plan a better prank to pull on Clint while we eat. How's that sound?"

Tony grinned. "Absolutely. I might keep the color just to spite him."


End file.
